


Entirety

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Break Up, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You just got dumped and the Avengers are extremely annoyed.





	Entirety

**Author's Note:**

> This was a special piece for Bi Visibility Day. 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here).

You were in your bedroom at the Avengers Compound, looking up at the ceiling attempting to stop the tears that didn’t cease to brim from your eyes. 

He’s not worth it, you told yourself. Whoever loves you truthfully will accept you, no matter what. Despite gender, religion, sexuality. Despite color, illness or status. 

Love doesn’t recognise any of those concepts. 

“Miss, Mr. Stark is calling you for dinner,” FRIDAY said. “Do you want me to tell him you don’t feel good?”

You sat straight. “It’s okay, FRIDAY. I’ll go.” 

You let out a sigh, your hands sensing the fabric of the eiderdown, hoping to release your heart from its pain. 

It didn’t help. 

Wanda and Vision were gone on a romantic getaway. At the table, Natasha was talking to Sam and Rhodey. Clint had gone home as soon as the mission finished, eager to see his children. Tony was sharing a drink with Stephen Strange and Pepper, Bucky and Steve picking on square-shaped cheese. 

You were oddly silent tonight and Steve noticed. He’d glance at you every once in a while. Lately, he caught himself doing so in a daily basis. He didn’t know why.  

Steve gave Natasha a look he hoped she interpreted. In that moment, Natasha cleared her throat. 

“(Y/N),” she called. You were picking on your food with your fork, not really caring about the salad or chicken on your plate. “(Y/N),” she called again. 

You lifted up your head. “What?” 

She frowned. “Is everything okay? You look a little… hm…”

“Out of it,” Sam finished the sentence. 

“Yeah, what has gotten into you?” Tony asked you. 

“Sorry, guys, is just that… I got dumped today.” You tried for it to come off as a joke, but only a bitter laugh left your mouth. 

Steve frowned. “You’re kidding,” Bucky said.

You shook your head. “Nope.” 

“What the fuck? Why?” Sam asked. 

“I told him I was bisexual and he wasn’t fond of it,” you explained. 

“Wait, wait,” Tony said and did a fake laugh in an annoying manner. “You’re telling me that Spongebob Squarepants-looking-asshole broke up with you because you’re bisexual?” 

Steve was clenching his fists under the table as you wondered how a human could look like Spongebob Squarepants. 

“Yeah,” you replied. 

Dr. Strange broke the silence. “Well… I’m now very curious to find out his address.”

“Yeah, same,” Natasha said with a furious look. 

“Guys, it's… it’s fine. It isn’t the first time I’ve gotten dumped over this. I just…” You left the napkin previously resting on your lap on top of the chair. “…I wanna be alone.”

You were walking fast, something you did when you wanted to get away. Steve didn’t know what burned him more: the hatred for that guy, the sadness of your pain or the fact that you’d stated it wasn’t the first time.  

“What the fuck?” Sam asked. 

“I know,” Rhodey replied. 

“Seriously, who the fuck does this guy think he is?” 

“I wonder how much he’d shit his pants if the Avengers appeared to give him a piece of their minds,” Tony said. 

“No,” Steve intervened, even though the idea appealed to him. “It would risk (Y/N)’s identity and… she clearly doesn’t want that.” 

“No, she doesn’t know she wants that,” Natasha replied. 

“Sorry, guys, but… I’m actually with Steve in this one,” Pepper said. 

“You’re not an Avenger,” Tony argued. 

“But I’m your wife,” Pepper added. 

Tony’s eyes widened. “Let’s just… wait.”

Natasha sighed. “I should go get her some ice cream,” she said before leaving the table. 

“I should go make sure she’s actually buying the ice cream,” Sam added and followed. 

It puzzled him. How could you end your relationship with a person over such fact? Your sexuality isn’t all of you, it’s just a part of you. A part of you that should have respect as well. 

An hour later, he passed by your room. He didn’t think of knocking until he heard the tones of a sad song through the walls, and he clenched his fists once more.  

He knocked. “Miss, Captain Rogers wishes to see you,” FRIDAY said on your room when she lowered the music. 

You sniffled, wiping out your tears. “Sure, come on in.” 

Captain America’s broad figure entered your bedroom. You had a clear sight of his chest, the low lightning allowing you to see through the thin, white fabric of his shirt. His beard was growing again. You had to admit… Steve with his beard was  **a look**. 

“FRIDAY, pause the music, please,” you requested and the beginning notes of Deep End by Birdy stopped. “Hey, Steve. What’s up?” 

“I can’t stop you from crying over that asshole, can I?” 

“Watch your profanities, Cap,” you teased. 

His chuckle lightened the mood. “Sorry.” You patted an empty space on the bed next to you and Steve sat. “I can’t watch myself when I’m talking about biphobic idiots.” 

“Oh, if you only knew…” You tugged a strand of your hair in the back of your ear.  

“Have guys really broken up with you over this?” 

“Yep,” you nodded, “and one girl.” 

“Really?” 

“Uh-huh.”  

You had your hands intertwined with each other, stooped over. “That is so messed up,” Steve commented. 

“Yeah, I know. Sometimes I consider not saying anything but… it isn’t a part of my identity I want to hide. Not anymore,” you admitted. 

“And you shouldn’t. You deserve a partner that doesn’t see your sexuality as a liability.” 

You nodded and looked at Steve. “I know, but thank you.” Steve nodded too, his lips pierced. “And thank you for coming to check up on me.” 

Steve wanted to tell you. He wanted to tell you he had a massive crush on you and that he didn’t care about those sorts of things. Hell, he’ll go to Pride with you if you want so. He wasn’t one to run away from parties anymore. 

He’d take you out on dates, he’d listen to you ramble about your favourite books, he’d hold you as you slept on his arms. 

He’d love you like you deserved. 

But he didn’t say anything. “I should… go.” You nodded. “Good night, (Y/N).” 

“Good night, Steve.” He was about to leave your bedroom when you spoke again. “Hey, Cap?” 

He turned around. “Yeah?” 

“Maybe after I’ve taken some time for myself, I’ll let you ask me out on a date.”  

He couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth.  _A date_. A date with you. His heart was racing and he was swallowing the nervousness building up in his throat. 

“Maybe I will,” he replied and nodded your way. 

He chuckled like a dork in love when he was out of your bedroom, the music resuming in your room but with a different tune. 


End file.
